1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing hot water storage and delivery, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for predicting and managing water heating requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Running hot water is generally considered a modern convenience. Although the Romans famously had their baths including a warm one called a tepidarium heated by an underfloor heating system, it wasn't until 1889 when Edwin Ruud invented the automatic storage water heater. Since that time, many types of water heaters have been designed and built including storage (tank-type) water heaters and on-demand (tankless) water heaters, which can be powered by natural gas, propane, heating oil, electricity, solar, and other energy sources.
Generally water heaters maintain and deliver hot water at a predesignated temperature. The hot water can then be mixed with cold water to provide water at the desired temperature to a point of delivery. The predesignated temperature can generally be adjusted by a user through a simple control such as a knob on the water heater.